


Sarah Is Never Far

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon walked to Sarah Croydon before he wrapped his arms around her waist in their dark Salem home. One kiss.





	Sarah Is Never Far

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon walked to Sarah Croydon before he wrapped his arms around her waist in their dark Salem home. One kiss.   
After the memory, Charles scowled without Sarah. He recalled the superstitious Salem townspeople burning his vampire bride at the stake recently. Another memory of his kiss. Never far. Memories.

 

THE END


End file.
